<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misunderstanding [sequel] by Suyo_markhyucknomin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726742">Misunderstanding [sequel]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suyo_markhyucknomin/pseuds/Suyo_markhyucknomin'>Suyo_markhyucknomin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nomin [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sequel, nomin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suyo_markhyucknomin/pseuds/Suyo_markhyucknomin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SEQUEL OF MISUNDERSTANDING [NOMIN]</p><p>•LIFE BEFORE AND AFTER MARRIAGE<br/>•WELCOMING A NEW CHARACTERS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nomin [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Misunderstanding [sequel]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the sequel for Misunderstanding [nomin].. i didn't know when i could hpdate for chapter 1 but i hopefully it will soon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>On the previous story...</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Hey, did you guys notice, ever since the new secretary work here, our boss never throwing any tantrum anymore"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Well.. I realised about it too. But that was fine then if the secretary can make him changed again"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Yeah.. I strongly agree with that"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Yah, yah, yah!! I have a news for you all!"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"What is if?"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Our boss is going to marry with Jaemin oppa!!"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"What?!" </b>
  </em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Summary:<br/>
Jeno and Jaemin who have been a relationship for 6 years decided to seal their heart as one by married to each other. But one day, Jaemin mistakenly thought Jeno cheat behind him when they wedding was just around the corner. Because of that, Jaemin left making Jeno wonder what makes his fiancé left him without any words.</p><p>After 3 years, Jeno behaviour become worse. His ill-tempered worrying, Mark, his friend. Tired of seeing how miserable his friend was, Mark suggest Jeno on taking a new secretary to help him in managing his works and so on. Thanks to Mark, in the end, Jeno and Jaemin met again and their problem has been solved after they talk about it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>